theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arc summary: South Side Troubles
South Side Troubles is the fourth event of the L830 Universe and the first major story arc. Description Trouble brews in South Side as racial and class tensions rise to the boiling point. In the aftermath of the 2029 Union City terror incident, numerous factions seek to take advantage of the situation in order to expand and grab power. The poorest district of the city is subject to constant gang wars, and is one of the most dangerous places within the United States to live. Liberators-830B undertakes the mission to restore order to chaos, and their quest to overturn rocks reveals a troubling series of events brewing underneath them. Summary * On their first rounds through Union City, the agents of Liberators-830B encounter the Skull Crushers and become involved a violent encounter. During this patrol the team uses ULC SUVs and a fight breaks out near The Pepper Grill, caused by a gang of Skull Crushers. Charlie Lang and Siegfried Peters manage to successfully capture a high ranking Crushers member and turns them over to police. * Marcus Tristan leaves Liberators-830B, having been transferred as yet another political move by ULC Unified Command in order to appease the Knights Illuminor. * An intruder, using a stealth camouflage suit, enters Ekhota Base and is caught. The intruder says a cryptic message about knowing Ian Iaego before he is promptly knocked unconcious. Iageo is placed under quarters arrest. * During the middle of the night, a domestic disturbance between an Elf and his scorned lover causes Isaiah Brown to intervene when the woman becomes violent and drunk. Members from the Liberators arrive to break up the dispute and to take the unconscious and highly intoxicated Human woman to the hospital. * Kaitiaki and Katyusha discover the body of one Jared Evans ''over 50 meters below the surface of Jackson Lake, long dead and having been tortured before being dumped. Kaitiaki is greatly disturbed by the encounter and comes down with a respiratory infection which keeps her out of action for a week. Union City Metro Police and the coroner are called to exhume the bodies and determine the cause of death and the parties responsible. Following her recovery, Kaitiaki is assigned to lake watch and discovers several more bodies. * Tanwyn Angharad joins the team and is transferred to it to take the place of her predecessor, Marcus Tristan. * '''INSERT INFO ABOUT THE CHIMERA INCIDENT HERE AS WELL AS THAT ONE EVENT WHERE THE GANG LEADERS WERE LOOKING FOR THINGS.' * INSERT INFO ABOUT THAT EVENT WHERE THE WAREHOUSE COLLAPSED AND JULIA's FIRST APPEARANCE ** Julianna "Joolz" Michelsen, an anthro feralis courier, follows Isaiah Brown into the warehouse shortly after meeting him by a food truck. She bears witness to the fight between Angharad and the gang members while hiding on a gantry behind a pile of goods. She later assists in the rescue of several gang members from the collapsing warehouse by running in and pulling them out. She identifies one gang member, Julios Banderas, as "Julio". ** Isaiah Brown happened to be on the scene witnessing the confrontation between the Neo Los Sureños gang and the Angharad, climbed to the upper floor of the warehouse. Later after helped with some rescue efforts, but did not stick around long at the scene. ** Kaitiaki arrives on scene and provides medical support, then later questions Isaiah and Julianna as witnesses. * Angharad apologizes to Lang for having inflicted collateral damage and is ashamed of not having acted quickly enough to make a decision, resulting in many injuries and destruction of property. Lang opts to not punish her and states that she is a good agent that learned a hard lesson, and that in itself is punishment enough. * Charlie Lang and Tanywn Angharad interrogate the intruder, playing 'good cop - bad cop' and manage to scare him sufficiently into cooperating. The intruder, named - and working for - , claims that he was hired to infiltrate the base and does not know the identity of the individual that paid him to do it. He tells them that he was to get information off of Iaego's laptop, and says that there are important things on there. ** Iaego's laptop is examined by Camden Kolt in the base's lab. Images of space appear on the laptop frequently, indicating a strange obsession with astronomy and celestial objects on Iaego's part, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary is found. ** The stealth suit used to infiltrate the base is analyzed and revealed to be a form of adaptive refractive cloaking technology. ** Iaego is no longer imprisoned under quarters arrest but is forbidden to leave the base. * Two members of the Neo Los Surenos pay a visit to the residence of Luisa Nkosi, the great grandmother of Julianna Michelsen, on behalf of Julios Banderas. Nkosi is knocked out, her jaw broken and her house heavily vandalized. The gang members suffer flesh wounds from her shotgun and are later identified by Isaiah Brown at the hospital. A tape recorder is left at the scene (recovered by Charlie Lang) which bears a message of warning to Julianna. Following the attack, Isaiah Brown befriends the family and helps them repair the damage to their home. * At least three seperate metahuman awakenings happen, as the gang wars in South Side boil to a head and leave much of the district in chaos, with numerous explosions and injuries occurring throughout. An unknown individual in South Side is suspected to behind this. South Side enters a state of crisis and the National Guard is called in as additional support to quell the rising tide of violence. Liberators-830A arrives to assist and to contain the crisis from spreading to the other districts of the city. ** Isaiah Brown is badly injured while fighting and is airlifted by the team back to Ekhota base, where he will undergo medical examination to determine if he is a metahuman. ** Julianna Michelsen and Luisa Nkosi flee the city entirely, having been forewarned by a mass text sent by Neo Los Surenos members minutes before the attacks began. Memorable Quotes * "... Sometimes we do need to do whatever needs to be done. You learned today that sometimes we can't hesitate. and sometimes we have to preemptively neutralize problems before they escalate. That is a lesson that is sorely learnt as an ULC agent. The organization as a whole learned it during the metahuman uprising. And each agent may, by the book, understand why that is... but they won't experience that until a certain time in their career. You learned that lesson today." - Charlie Lang to Tanwyn Angharad Analysis Questions * Is Isaiah Brown actually a metahuman? * Where is the leadership and headquarters of the Skull Crushers and Los Surenos located? * Who is the man that employed the infiltrator that snuck into Ekhota Base, and how did he get ahold of the technology used in that stealth suit?